


Puzzle

by rainfall2am



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainfall2am/pseuds/rainfall2am
Summary: vt.使…困惑；使…为难；苦思而得出vi.迷惑；冥思苦想n.谜；难题；迷惑；拼图；智力游戏
Relationships: Lee Hyukjae/Lee Donghae
Kudos: 9





	Puzzle

*  
2011  
才是五月的开头，台湾的夏天就先一步而至。  
李东海从东京起飞时还穿着长袖，降落在这边刚上车就凑到冷气出风口前，被经纪人扽着领子拽回来，叫他不要贪凉。路程中他专注地看着窗外，时不时用手机录小视频，虽然不是第一次来，但是不同于首尔的热带植被让他十分喜欢。  
“始源，哦哦，你看！是榕树吗？”他一激动便习惯性地去拍身边人的大腿，嘴巴张成欧形。  
崔始源一脸痛苦地掀开盖在脸上的帽子，大声呻吟道：“东海啊……！”  
才发现扰了友人清梦的李东海抱歉地笑笑，再次帮马社长把帽子扣好：“对不起嘛，嘿嘿，你继续睡。”

剧组早已开拍其他戏份，待他们结束了又一站巡演赶过来与大家汇合，当晚在酒店给远道而来的男一男二开了欢迎宴。女主角和他们坐在一桌，活泼的台湾女生十分热情，向他们演示怎么吃小笼汤包。用筷子将外皮戳一个洞让汤漏在勺子里先喝掉，再一口吃掉包子。  
薄薄的面皮裹着鲜美的肉馅，还夹带一点甜味。李东海对这味道啧啧称奇，他夹起一个剔透的包子拍照给人发过去。桌上有很多他没见过的新鲜菜样，李东海又加入到同导演和其他演员的谈话中，等到返回房间已经是一个多小时后的事了。  
-啊，看起来真好吃啊。  
这时他才想起刚才发过去的照片，捧着手机笑起来。  
-想让厉旭给我做饭来着，但是他不肯ㅠㅠ  
-所以就又是拉面了。一张照片，学着他的角度拍摄，筷子挑起了拉面。  
懒得再打字，他直接一个电话拨过去：“什么啊，怎么又是拉面。”  
“哎，哥哥说的话越来越不管用了，”李赫宰很快接起，李东海猜想他在玩手机，“圭贤买了新游戏，厉旭不仅不给我做饭，他俩还霸占了电视。”  
李东海听着笑弯了眼，那边背景传来厉旭高分贝的声音：“哥学学基本的生存技能吧！没有了我和拉面是不是要饿死了！……啊你踹我干嘛！要死了我，圭贤啊！那边那边！”  
整个11楼都从电话里传来，李东海在床上打滚，兴奋地嚷起来：“是什么游戏？圭贤啊！等我回去一起玩！哈哈哈哈！”  
“呀李东海你小声点！我耳朵要聋了！”

开拍第一天就是不破尚初登场的戏份，李东海很少画浓重的眼妆，他看着镜子里画好上下眼线后稍显邪魅的脸，配上金发和浮夸的戏服，感觉很新奇。  
“东海真帅呢。”化妆师夸奖道，这句中文他听过太多次，害羞地说了谢谢。  
待戏时他用前置镜头左照照右照照，自拍了几张，给另一位时常画眼线的朋友发过去。  
-好奇怪呢 感觉不是我的脸了  
不久轮到他上场，虽然会有后期配音，但为了能尽量对上口型，一些较短的台词导演希望在拍摄时可以用中文。三场戏下来穿着西装和皮草装饰的他已经浑身湿透，造型师拿来手持风扇，一边帮他补妆。掏出手机看了一眼，马上就有工作人员叫他去准备。  
-很好看  
李东海理了理西装下摆，站定机位入场。

剧组的拍摄时间很规律，他们很少拍夜戏，晚上便有大把的休息时光。偶尔他和崔始源会去附近的公园打夜场篮球，顺道在路边的水果店买韩国少见的热带水果和鲜榨果汁，李东海很是喜欢。  
岛上初夏的夜风也是暖的，李东海运动之后出了不少汗，发尾贴在汗津津的后颈上，整个人都被湿热的微风包裹起来。  
一从篮球场出来他就接到了电话，慢慢悠悠走在后面。崔始源回头去看，李东海低着头，声音却是带笑的，他离得有点远，只能模糊听到几句对话。  
“嗯？我刚刚去打篮球啦，晚上没事做嘛，太早了也睡不着。”  
“……哪有很悠闲，我白天也在努力工作好不好！……嗯，今天买了荔枝，好甜。”  
李东海的声音轻快又黏糊糊的，正如时下的天气。崔始源想起最近休息时李东海不间断的短讯和电话，放慢脚步走在他半米前的地方。  
电梯里李东海眯眼笑着玩手机，抬头却见崔始源一脸严肃地看着他。  
“干嘛啊你！”拍了拍面瘫马社长的肩膀，还是一副嬉皮笑脸的样子。  
“你是不是……谈恋爱了？！”崔始源瞪大了眼睛。  
“什么呀！”这回换李东海瞪眼，结实地给了对方一下，“想什么呢你！”  
“那你刚才跟谁打电话呢？”  
“是李赫宰啊！银赫！”李东海把最近通话的页面怼在他眼前，“你的队友和亲故呀！”记录里的名字几乎全是银赫和妈妈。  
崔始源最后以一种吃瘪的表情看着李东海，一言不发走出了电梯。

又有一日中午崔始源去李东海房间找他吃饭，他正抱着电脑看电影。好奇的马社长凑到前面想看看是什么片子，突然听到电脑里大喊一声“马始！”，屏幕两端都爆发出大笑。  
李东海笑弯了腰，把电影窗口缩小后是视频通话窗口，李赫宰在那端笑得收不起牙龈。  
“呀！你们两个！”崔始源实在是被那一嗓子吓得不轻，难得好脾气的人也大喊大叫了起来，“搞什么啊！看电影就看电影，为什么还开着视讯！”  
两个捣蛋鬼笑得更嚣张了。

后来他们结束了拍摄与大队在巡演中汇合，李东海兴奋地到处乱窜，终于充分表达了他对成员们的爱意和想念后被李赫宰拉在身边，两个人挤在沙发的角落里，聊着天又笑倒在一起。  
厉旭坐在崔始源身边，眼见李东海笑着拍李赫宰穿着短裤的腿，马上拍红了一片。  
“啧啧，也不知道他俩哪儿那么多话要说。”厉旭煞有介事，一脸八卦地凑到崔始源跟前，“李赫宰最近一回宿舍就钻进房间，说是要给东海哥打电话开视频，那样子，啧。”  
“我看他们不是要聊天，”同样目睹一切的马社长一脸淡定，“是隔着视频和电话过日子呢。”

*  
2012  
李东海下了戏回到保姆车上，李赫宰果然又坐在副驾驶，他什么都没有说，只是递过手里的保温杯。  
这是第三天。  
四天前他们吵了架，或者说是李东海单方面在对李赫宰发火。之后的第二天李东海就进了组，这次的拍摄日程很紧，一天里有超过十二个小时驻扎在剧组郊外的布景。

这是2012年的冬天，李赫宰正在经历一场漫长的危机。  
公司暂停了他所有的公开活动，于是他天天来李东海的剧组报道。想要知道李东海的下班时间并不难，他从经纪人那接到消息后每天提前一小时打车到片场，带着保温杯里煮好的姜茶。  
李东海几乎不和他说话，喝上几口热茶暖了身子便倒在后座补觉。然后李赫宰会把他送到12楼，餐桌上留着出门前点好的外卖。他洗澡时李赫宰会热好饭，每次却不等李东海从浴室出来就离开，只从手机上发一条晚安。  
李东海憋着一股气。  
他每天都很累，李赫宰的关怀让他十分受用也惹他心烦，然而实在是没有时间和精力，有时晚上捏着手机看到连续几天的晚安，还没想好应该怎么回复就睡了过去，再睁眼又是一天的工作。

一直紧绷的弦终于在高强度的工作下摇摇欲坠。  
那日剧组通宵拍摄到天空泛白，李东海往车上走时脚步虚浮，眼睛被刘海挡着看不清路。这时一只手牢牢托着他的胳膊，李东海看到羽绒服兜帽和口罩后李赫宰的眼。  
“你怎么……”  
“来接你，反正也睡不着。”  
“哥……”  
“已经在车上睡了，我来开车。”李赫宰拉开车门，把他安顿在后座，“别说话了，快歇一会。”  
在陷入昏睡前李东海看到前排两个空掉的咖啡杯，他伸长胳膊捏捏驾驶座上那人的肩膀：“开车小心一点”，然后便失去了意识。  
再醒来时已经在床上，李东海费力睁开酸涩的双眼，床边只有一点光亮，缓了一会才看清是李赫宰坐在床边的地板上看电脑。这里是李赫宰的房间。  
他完全不记得自己是如何回来的，清醒过来只觉得脸颊滚烫，动一下就头疼得不行，他伸长手摸了摸李赫宰的头发。  
那人被头顶上的突袭吓了一跳，把电脑放在一旁就凑近来试他的额头：“醒了？是不是难受？”  
没有感觉到手掌的温度，李东海才知道头上贴了退烧贴。  
“嗯…头疼。”  
“除了头疼呢？嗓子痛不痛？”李赫宰麻利地换了一张新的退烧贴，把床头柜上分好的止疼片和退烧药递到他手里。  
“没，就头疼。”李东海含混地吃了药，拉上遮光帘的房间完全感受不到时间，“几点了？”  
李赫宰扶着肩膀让他躺下：“才十点，你再睡一会。”  
李东海察觉对方倦怠的神色，拽着李赫宰拧药瓶的手不让动，“你也上来躺一会。”  
“我不困，你好好休息，中午吃饭我来叫你。”李赫宰不去看他，徒劳地摆弄着床头柜上的瓶瓶罐罐。  
“上来。”李东海强硬地拉着他，脸埋在枕头里，语气却是不容置喙，“别以为我最近没时间就忘了之前的事，等睡醒了我们再谈。”  
李赫宰见他皱紧眉头也不松手，怕惹得他身体更难受，便乖乖上了床。他侧躺在床边，被子也只搭在身上一片，李东海见他上来，没过两分钟便睡了过去。  
遮光帘很好地将日光阻隔在外，整个卧室仿佛沉入了深海。两人离得并不近，李赫宰却觉得李东海灼人的鼻息时时扫在他面前。  
他也在不知不觉中进入了久违的睡眠。

李赫宰是被痒醒的，像是被人用羽毛扫过额头，他想去挠，却碰到另一只手。  
这时他才反应过来自己身在何处，本想哄着李东海睡了就离开，谁知他的床上好像有魔法，自己竟是比他睡得还久。  
“现在感觉怎么样？”李赫宰把作乱地拨弄他刘海的手拽下来。  
“好像没事了。”李东海晃了晃脑袋，好像在检查自己是否还头痛。  
确认对方没事，李赫宰想要起身逃离，却被一把拉回床上，只得默默感叹这样的力气真不是个病号该有的。   
“我之前和你说的，你还记得吗？你就没有什么要和我说的吗？赫宰。”李东海这回是彻底清醒了，他声音不大，却字字砸在李赫宰心上。

没错，他们吵架了，并且他在之前的对峙中被李东海堵的哑口无言。沉默更加激怒了对方的火气，李东海很久没有这么和他生气过了。  
他本以为让李东海发作的会是没有被告知的女友身份或是他大意时留下的照片，然而面对李东海哭着向他大喊“你有什么压力为什么不告诉我”时，他实在没有颜面去回应。  
李东海没有责怪他的一时荒唐，却不满于他的不分担。  
“对不起东海，我……出了这样的事，除了抱歉我也不知道要说什么。”他轻轻握住李东海放在枕间的手。  
和别人不一样，事情发生后李东海没有多问什么，却是第一个在SNS上发布合照，无声公开支援他的人。  
“你还是不明白我的意思，赫宰。我不需要你道歉。”李东海使劲摇晃他们交握的手，“你看看你最近不吃不睡的样子，事情还没怎么样你要先把自己搞垮吗？”  
他们的争吵始于李赫宰一个人买醉回来被李东海撞见，两个人一开始都控制不住情绪地互相嚷叫。直到李赫宰一句“我在想要不要退出好了”，彻底踩上了李东海的底线。  
就算那是醉酒后的气话也太伤人心，他深知李东海最听不得分离。  
这一次李赫宰不想重蹈覆辙，面对情绪又在波动的李东海，他缓缓道：“我道歉是为了上次。对不起，说了让你伤心的话，我知道那不是我该说的。你知道我不怎么会说话，最近都让你担心了。你相信我，我很快就会好的。”  
言毕，他试图挤出一个微笑来安抚对方，但那样子大概很失败，看他强撑的笑脸，李东海倏地坐了起来，抽回被握住的手。

“你这坏家伙，怎么这么多年都没有长进！”李东海这时恨起自己控制不住泪腺的糟糕体质，气话还没说完眼泪就先一步掉下来。他愤恨地把头扭到一边。  
“我们现在还要为了十五岁的问题争吵吗，李赫宰？我希望你能跟我分享秘密，不是让你告诉我你交了多少女朋友。我是希望你有困难可以告诉我，我希望这些问题我们可以一起解决，你想哭也好想喝酒也好，都不用你自己一个人你明不明白？”  
望着李东海的背影，李赫宰想起十八九岁的自己，因为心情不好一段时间都不太跟人说话，只有李东海执拗地追问他、试图安慰他，最终还是被倔强不肯开口的自己惹哭，那样子和现在一模一样。  
这么多年过去他们早已在生活上习惯了亲密无间，却依旧囿于年少时的问题找不出最佳的和解方式，总是在各执一词后两败俱伤。  
他从背后轻轻环住李东海，额头抵在他的后颈上。  
“怎么办啊东海，我好像还是那个惹你哭的笨蛋。”

李赫宰的鼻息洒在他的皮肤上，像是无声的妥协，李东海蓦然心软了，他又何尝不知道李赫宰的性格。这些年他逐渐收起少年时的逆鳞与反骨，开始学会在背后将压力与烦恼默默吞下，留给别人看的总是最积极元气的样子。  
从李赫宰担任代理队长后，李东海时不时地感受到他紧绷的气场，私下里他比平时更寡言了。虽然总被李赫宰戏弄是个不会说话的笨蛋，但是李东海的共情能力让他无法忽略身边人心绪的起伏，感他人所感是他的天赋，李东海无法控制自己的在乎。  
那件事之后，他旁观李赫宰以一种近乎自我折磨的方式度日，安慰的话到了嘴边，却又觉得自己没有立场。他想要做李赫宰最困难时的倾诉对象，仿佛这样就可以证明他们之间真的是不一样。  
“没关系的，赫宰，你不想和我说我也可以理解，是我无理取闹了。”扣住环在自己腰上的手，李东海终于释然。  
李赫宰就是李赫宰，他不会因为自己的脾气和眼泪而突然变成一个感情外放的人。同样，他们也不需要在仪式性的谈话中扮演劝解者和受伤者的身份来证明他们的关系。  
他们就是这样，李东海需要直白地表达自己的要求，他会把“我来做你的依靠”说出口，而李赫宰不会，李赫宰只要知道自己永远都在支持他就好了。  
李东海转过身，他轻轻揽过李赫宰的头，让他安稳地落在自己的肩上。  
“赫宰，赫宰，真的辛苦你了，你不要怕，还有我和你在一起呢。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
手指在过分柔软的发间打着转，李东海以一种保护者的姿态将他的朋友护在怀里，他感到湿润的睫毛擦过他的脖颈，有温热的液体缓缓流下。

*  
2013  
李赫宰醒来就看到朴正洙发来的信息，其他队员都先出门了，队长特意提醒他和李东海中午的行程不要迟到。  
什么嘛，明明只有李东海一个人是叫不醒的赖床鬼。李赫宰给哥哥回了短信，洗漱好就准备上楼叫醒那个睡懒觉的人。  
推开房门，果不其然那人还睡着，像往常一样蜷成一只虾米，脖子歪到枕头下面。  
李赫宰从后面连人带被抱住，执着地在耳边叫道：“东海啊，东海啊，该起床啦，要迟到啦…”  
虾米越缩越小，李赫宰摇晃他的身子，凑上去贴在他耳边：“醒了就别躲啦，赶紧起来。”  
“……”李东海挣动了一下，整张脸都埋进被子里。  
“你说什么呢？”李赫宰把手伸进去想要挠他腰上的痒痒肉，“你再不起我就挠你了啊。”  
李东海挣扎得更厉害了，他使劲去推李赫宰的手，耳朵也红红的。李赫宰以为他还在闹起床气，笑着要去挠他的肚子，却不小心摸到了什么。  
“呀！你！我说让你松手！”被强制叫醒又被撞破尴尬情况的李东海彻底炸毛了，他狠狠地掐了一把李赫宰的手背，终于从被子里钻了出来。  
关于摸到了什么，李赫宰一下就反应了过来，看着李东海通红的侧脸，他突然起了恶劣的心思。  
“干嘛这么凶，这多正常啊！说明我们东海身体健康呢。”  
“你烦死了，快出去啊！”李东海简直要气死，这人一大早吃错药了吧？！  
“害羞什么，你有哪里我没看过？”坏人调笑道，“特哥专门叮嘱了我不要迟到，别浪费时间了，我来帮你吧。”  
“你……！”话音未落，就感到一只手从裤腿里摸了进来。李赫宰太清楚李东海的习惯，他睡觉时总是穿一条宽松的短裤，这时被他摸了一把，李东海僵硬着身子不敢再动。  
趁着对方没反应过来，李赫宰拽掉裤子，握上那晨起精神的家伙撸动起来。另一只手也没闲着，伸进被子里抚摸李东海光裸的后背，时不时落下亲吻。  
李东海整个人都懵了。他还没完全睡醒就被那人抓住了命脉，晨起的欲望袭来的比往常更猛烈，李赫宰把速度力道都拿捏的很好，每每手心的薄茧擦过最敏感的地方，都好似要烧断他的神经。他只得攥紧被单却止不住粗喘，李赫宰温暖的手心和嘴唇依次拂过他的蝴蝶骨，李东海觉得自己像一只被捏住后颈的猫，因为太过舒坦而不敢动。  
一场玩笑变了味，李赫宰看着李东海烧红的眼尾和起伏的胸膛，也被他的喘息声撩拨得血气上涌。他顾及着时间和李东海的薄脸皮不敢做的太过，只是观察着对方的反应想让他更舒服一些，李赫宰加快了手上的速度，没一会李东海便颤抖着射在他的手心。  
待平复了气息，李东海剜了他一眼就下床去浴室洗澡。李赫宰用纸巾草草擦了手，依旧躺在床上。  
被子掀开后一点腥膻的味道混着李东海身上的果味沐浴露萦绕在房间，他的耳边不断回响着李东海最后高潮时那几声难以抑制的呻吟。  
后来虽然没有迟到，却耽误了早餐时间。李赫宰让经纪人打包来咖啡和三明治，李东海一路对他不理不睬，他帮人拎包拿水还得赔笑，不敢再忤逆半分。到了待机室李东海依旧坐到一边，看他过来就止不住地翻白眼，最后朴正洙都跑来拍拍他的肩膀：  
”赫宰啊，你是不是又惹东海生气了？说了让你叫醒他的时候温柔一点啊，他起床气有多大你又不是不知道，哎……”

别扭了几天，忘了因为什么契机两人很快又和好，那件事仿佛被抛到了脑后。  
新年伊始，SJM又展开了在中国的密集活动。穿梭在不同城市，也没有太多的自由活动时间，他们又变成了同以往一样不分你我的相处模式，时不时遭到队友的白眼。  
“我和赫宰当然是有重要的事情商量。”在一次被圭贤撞到二人早上从同一间房出来时，李东海一本正经地解释道，圭贤做出一副“我就知道”的无语表情，先行一步去酒店楼下吃早餐。  
“他什么意思嘛！”李东海站在房间门口看着圭贤离开的背影，向屋里还在收拾的李赫宰抱怨道。李赫宰拿上背包，笑着揽过他的肩。  
“走吧，我们也去吃饭了，你不是喜欢这里的小笼包吗？”

三月底SJM返回韩国结束一阶段的活动，李赫宰接了一个需要出国录制的综艺，刚好赶在生日当天出发。  
每年生日李赫宰都会做些什么来回馈粉丝，那天晚上他登陆自家面包店的推特账号，发布了明天要带最重要的朋友去店里庆生的消息。他躺在床上津津有味地看着粉丝们猜测的评论，一边猜想被提名最多的那个人看到这消息会作何反应。  
没过一会房间门被霸道地推开，来人直接坐到他的床上，不用想都知道是谁。  
“你后天的行李都收拾好了吗？”李东海没话找话，开始了胡言乱语。  
“什么啊，你什么时候开始操心行李的事了。”  
“那我问你，你明天要带谁去店里？”李东海蹬掉拖鞋上床，几乎整个人都趴在他身上。  
李赫宰好笑地看着他憋不住话的样子，开始打起岔来：“嗯……不告诉你。”  
求知欲旺盛的李东海变本加厉地将人压在身下，他捏住李赫宰的下巴，凑到耳边质问：“快说是谁？！”  
距离太近，李东海呼出的热气全数洒在他的耳旁。他们俩都穿了单薄的短裤，此时大腿的肌肤相贴，没有一点缝隙。李赫宰直觉一股股热流上窜。  
“热死了李东海，你快下去！”李赫宰一把拍上李东海的屁股，想把他挪下去。这个人向来不知道轻重，不仅要把他死死压住，还总是禁不住乱动，李赫宰被蹭得有些不好。  
啪的一巴掌，李东海在他的胸口回击，他的健身效果显著，让李赫宰无法摆脱。  
李东海像个小狗般凑到李赫宰的下巴边，眼睛鼓溜溜转着：“赫啊，要带我去吗？就是我吧！不然你前两天干嘛要问我有没有空。”  
他言中带笑，一派天真模样，对自己的煽风点火全无察觉。  
“你先下去！下去我就告诉你。”李赫宰在做最后的挣扎。  
“你先说！你说了我就下去！是不是我嘛，赫宰？”李东海搂紧他的脖子，撒娇似的和他面颊相贴，“我好喜欢店里的蜂蜜面包，明天我们多打包一点吧！我请客！”  
李赫宰彻底无语了，兴奋的部位就贴在李东海的腹部，他自己都觉得灼热发烫，这个小牛皮糖却浑然不知，丝毫没有要松开他的意思。李赫宰只好绝望地盼着李东海不要发现，先把他哄着从自己身上下来才行。  
看身下的人不说话，李东海一瞬间疑心是不是自己惹恼了对方，他拉开一点距离，看到李赫宰红透的耳朵。“怎么了赫宰，很热吗？你头上都出汗了。”  
他支起上身，想要从李赫宰身上起来，一动弹就感到腹部贴着的坚硬热物。  
再不知道那是什么就真的是傻子了。

李东海迅速红了脸，正好与李赫宰眼神相对，四目了然：“啊！你这个人！”又是一巴掌狠狠打在手臂上。  
“打我干嘛！是你在那蹭来蹭去的，我早就叫你下去了！”  
“你是不是憋出病了这么容易发情！赶紧找个女朋友吧！”李东海一时不知怎么办，还保持着刚才的姿势，嘴上先叫嚷了起来。  
李赫宰搂着他的腰翻了个身，把李东海圈进自己怀里，往前凑了上去：“不是跟你说过了吗？现在不想找女朋友了。”  
低沉的声音直接送到李东海耳边，他羞的手足无措，无力地推挡李赫宰的胸口想要逃离。  
“说什么呢你……快放开我。”  
“东海啊，上回我都帮你了，这回是不是轮到你帮我了呢？”  
李赫宰的嘴唇贴在他的耳畔，说话时像亲吻般擦过耳垂，引得李东海全身战栗。  
他被李赫宰暗哑的嗓音蛊惑了，全身失了力，然后感到对方牵过他的手掌，贴在了那个炙热的地方。  
“你……”他最后一次挣扎，却被李赫宰落在耳后的吻击落，想要挣开的手松了劲，“……你把灯关了。”  
室内骤然暗下，李赫宰牵着他的手摸上发烫的部位，引着他撸动。李东海羞的不行，大脑被烧到失去思考，额头徒劳地抵在李赫宰的胸口，整个人被他箍进怀里，粗重的喘息声却鼓动着手上的动作。  
李东海湿热柔软的手心一下下抚慰过他的欲望，李赫宰从来不知道一个手活也能这么爽。  
他借着门缝里漏进来的一点光低头去看李东海，刘海盖住了他的眼睛，这时想必早因为害羞紧紧闭起，漂亮的鼻尖正抵在自己胸口，惹得他又是一阵悸动。李赫宰臂上使力将人往上抱了抱，调整着姿势。  
“你干嘛！嗯……”李东海整个人被围困，陷在名为李赫宰的漩涡中，等他再反应过来那人迅速拉下了自己的短裤，握住已经半勃的下身。  
“东海啊…”  
只这一声沙哑的唤寻就让李东海再度失去理智，他们互不服输，手上都加紧了动作，喘息声都缠绕在一起，分不出彼此。欲望来袭得又快又猛，李东海在最后关头咬住对方的衣领，李赫宰则泄出一声压抑的呻吟，两个人几乎同时射在了对方手里。  
仍是李赫宰先找回理智，他从床头抽了纸巾先擦自己的手。李东海的手垂落在床单上，掌心拢着他的精液，李赫宰托着他的手一点一点擦净，最后在指节上拂过一个轻吻。  
“走吧，一起去洗个澡。”  
李东海尚未从方才冲顶后的余韵中回神，嚅嗫道：“怎么一起啊……客厅有人，我不想动。”  
“没事的，没人会看，”李赫宰托着他软了的身子慢慢坐起来，“很快冲一下，早点睡，明早我带你去店里。”  
后来他们又纠缠在李赫宰的单人床上入睡，呼吸声此起彼伏，在小小的房间里交织成一个秘密。

车停在面包店门口时早有许多粉丝等待，李东海因着昨晚依旧觉得害羞，出门前戴起了帽子墨镜，不敢和李赫宰对视。  
车门打开外面聚集的人群让他瞬间紧张起来，李赫宰察觉到了他的不自在，拉了一把他的袖子，示意他跟在自己后面。  
他低着头乖乖跟着李赫宰进了店，粉丝将不大的店铺围的水泄不通。他站在柜台旁看李赫宰自如地聊天讲笑话，时不时答应粉丝的要求做出可爱表情拍照。女孩子们的谈笑声和快门声充斥着房间，李东海总会在这时对李赫宰的谈吐和应变能力羡慕又崇拜。  
幸好这是李赫宰的庆生活动，他只要在旁边做好一个吉祥物，李东海拿着粉丝自制的应援扇在边上微笑着，有时李赫宰突然cue他说话也反应不过来，直引得那人和小姑娘们一起笑出来。  
没过一会他就跑了神，因为紧张他嗓子干干的，眼神在墨镜后游离，瞥到了冰柜里的绿色气泡水，想都没想就直接拿起来喝。  
“哥哥，东海哥哥拿了水没有交钱呢，kkk”听到旁边女孩的声音叫了自己的名字他才反应过来，一抬眼李赫宰也回身笑着看他。  
“呀，渴了就拿着喝吧，我说该走了你是不是没听见？”  
李赫宰还是笑盈盈地，带着他和粉丝们道别准备离开。出门时他们依旧被人群簇拥着，李东海抓紧瓶子，几乎是贴在李赫宰的后背，亦步亦趋地跟着他上了车。  
午饭是简餐，只有李赫宰的妈妈和姐姐在场，四个人一边吃着简单的餐食一边聊天，一个平凡的生日就这样过了。  
席间李东海依旧不多言，只是配合着笑，李赫宰知道他还因为昨天有些拘谨，也不去逗他，总是适时地接过对话。  
即使发生了那样的“意外”让李东海一时不知该怎么和李赫宰相处，他还是很感动李赫宰在自己的庆生中留有他的位置，无论是面对粉丝，还是简单的家庭聚会，他都能作为李赫宰最好的朋友出现在每一个场合。组合人数众多，成员间关系亲密，他却每每因为和李赫宰的特殊关联而暗自庆幸。  
李东海不只想做李赫宰的朋友，他想做最好的，甚至是唯一的那个。

下午和晚上他们预约了练习室，伴舞们不出意外地也在练习后推出了蛋糕。大家忙着关灯点蜡烛，一群人把他俩围在中间唱起了生日歌。  
李东海跟着一起唱，心思却分神在烛光闪烁下李赫宰闭眼许愿的侧颜。  
他带着纸质的皇冠，像个真挚的小王子，虔诚地许下心愿。烛光明明灭灭，众人的歌声好似都远去了，只剩李赫宰轻微颤动的睫毛飞舞在他的心弦。  
不知道赫宰的愿望里，会不会有我？  
转眼李赫宰吹了蜡烛，大家欢呼起来。李东海暗嘲了一秒自己的自作多情，在灯还未亮前给了李赫宰一个轻轻的拥抱。

吃完蛋糕后伴舞们三三两两的离开，诺大的练习室又只剩他们两个。  
李赫宰盘腿坐在地上玩手机，这时候想来有很多人给他发信息祝贺，李东海躺在地板上，默默注视着他的背影。  
李赫宰并不瘦弱，虽然穿上衣服总是一副单薄模样，但李东海知道他有着宽而平的肩膀，衣服下藏着紧实漂亮的胸肌和腹肌。  
他们俩几乎一边高，但是即使自己的手臂肌肉已经练得有些夸张，却总是比他小一号。每次拥抱，李赫宰都用他宽阔的肩膀把自己很好地收进怀里。  
李东海不知道其他的密友是否会同他们一样，分享食物和被窝，交换亲吻和秘密，甚至是一次手淫。他同李赫宰，两个性格截然不同的人，却在年年岁岁中逐渐缠绕生长在一起。  
练习室挂钟的指针悄然走过零点，李东海起身，从身后抱住李赫宰的腰。  
“赫宰，十二点到了，生日快乐。”  
感到他贴上来李赫宰便放下手机，覆上搂在自己腰上的手：“谢谢东海，今年也要一起努力啊。”  
李东海讲侧脸贴在他的后背，能听到隐隐的心跳，李赫宰讲话时胸腔的共鸣连带着他也颤抖起来。  
“我听说那个综艺会很辛苦，你去了小心一点，不要受伤。”  
“知道了。”  
“还有，你的生日礼物我还没想好，等你回来再给你吧。”  
“嗯，都可以”  
“刚刚那个蛋糕好好吃啊，想带回去给希澈哥和特哥也尝尝。”  
“切之前我留了一些，一会我们带回去。”  
……

或许我们的关系像个谜题，李东海想。  
27岁的艺人李东海，有很多行程和工作，有很多爱的人。他每天要想好多好多事情，想着如何偷懒多睡一会，想着正在编写的曲子，想如何让希澈哥少喝一点酒，如何从李赫宰的衣柜顺走他新买的好看衬衣。  
他不知道自己为什么执着于偷走李赫宰的衣柜，就像他不知道如何去定义和李赫宰的关系。  
他不知道别的好朋友之间怎样相处，但只要他和李赫宰还能拥有许多个这样闲聊的夜晚，还能毫无顾忌地搂住对方的腰，握紧对方的手，谜题究竟有没有答案也不再重要了。  
有时他的思维天马行空，那么他们便做一对阿呆与阿瓜，无论他如何前言不搭后语李赫宰总能接话。


End file.
